Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional heat sink system 80 includes a plurality of heat sinks 81. Each heat sink 81 includes a strip 84 and two flanges 85 extending from a side of the strip 84. A recess 82 is cut into the strip 84 in order to receive copper bars 83. The heat sinks 81 are attached to the copper bars 83 via soldering. However, it is difficult to align the heat sinks 81 with one another. Moreover, the heat sinks 81 are not connected with one another but, instead, individually attached to the copper bars 83.
Referring to FIG. 9, another conventional heat sink system 90 includes a plurality of heat sinks 91. Each heat sink 91 includes a strip 94 and two flanges 95 extending from a side of the strip 94. A recess (not shown) is cut into the strip 94 in order to receive copper bars. The heat sinks 91 are attached to the copper bars via soldering. Each flange 95 defines a recess 96 and includes an edge 97 that can be put in a recess 96 of another heat sink 91. However, the heat sinks 91 would be connected with one another inadequately but for the copper bars.
The present invention is hence intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.